The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euonymus japonicus and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Lankveld03’. ‘Lankveld03’ is a new cultivar of evergreen shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in summer of 2004 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Euonymus ‘Fransien’ (not patented) that was growing in a container at his nursery in Elsendorp, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in summer of 2006 in Elsendorp, The Netherlands. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.